


Loath Ghosts

by Gem11kyo



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dani won't come in until later, Gen, More tags to follow, Team as Family, idk yet, like probably around ch 13 ish later, mentioned experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem11kyo/pseuds/Gem11kyo
Summary: Cadmus was holding more secrets than just cloning, as is soon discovered by the mysterious thermos hidden in the secret level 53.Follow Danny Fenton as he joins the Team as they try to thwart the Light's plan to weaponize ghosts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic (ever) so I hope everything is up to snuff! Happy Reading!

After Superboy was rescued by Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, the Justice League began to search Cadmus. If there was one clone there, who knows what else could be hiding within it. Batman made it all the way down to level 51 without running into any problems. There was nothing hidden within the walls and there was no suspicious or incriminating evidence on any of their systems whatsoever. Everything was clean. Too clean.  
An organization could not create and store a clone and not leave any evidence behind about it. No Cadmus was hiding something and Batman was going to find out what if it was the last thing he did.

He headed down to level 52. 

“According to Robin, this is where they found Superboy and were attempted to be cloned themselves,” Batman said quietly to himself.  
Batman observed his surroundings. There were only two rooms on level 52. The containment room where Superboy’s empty pod stood, along with computers and a lab. Batman plugged his wrist computer into a port near Superboy’s initial pod and began sifting through and copying any relevant data that he could look through in more depth later. 

After collecting all the information on Superboy and thoroughly searching the room for any hidden niches, Batman moved down the hall to the only other room on this floor. After once again going through all the available files, Batman searched the room. He was about to leave when an inconspicuous wall caught his attention. It was plain, nothing on it, no wires attached to it There weren’t even plugs in the wall. It was too simple.  
He went over and prodded every corner of the wall until he found a plate that indented. When he pressed the plate in something clicked. The wall next to the plate indented and then slide to the side revealing a hidden passageway. Well, it was less of a passageway than it was a staircase heading down. Batman headed down, cautiously.

The staircase exited into a small hallway with only one door at the end. The hallway itself was completely white. From floor to ceiling. The bright fluorescent bulbs flickered a few times before they stayed on. Batman began walking towards the door. An eerie green light glowed under it.  
Batman opened the door slowly, pulling out a batarang. Something about this room wasn’t right.

The door creaked open revealing a… Thermos?

Granted the thermos was strange. It was unlike any other thermos that Batman had ever seen and it seemed to be exuding a powerful energy. In fact, the thermos itself was floating and surrounded by the green energy. Superman and Flash came up behind Batman.  
He pulled out his wrist computer and tried to identify the energy.

He had never seen energy like this. It did not match up with any earthly energy and it also didn’t match up with any energy not from earth that Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Green Lantern put together. This was an energy that was not known by the Guardians who know everything about the sectors of space that they cover.  
Batman reached for the thermos. The energy from the thermos Almost immediately the thermos stopped floating and sat stagnate on the table that it was on. As if it hadn’t been floating to start. He picked it up.

Nothing happened.

However, Batman did feel energy exuding from the thermos, even though he could not see it.  
This would need to be investigated further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! This is your Author Gem here!  
> Sooo This is my first fanfic and the rest of the chapters are in the works. I have a couple written ahead so those will definitely be posted, but I cannot promise that I will post regularly. I am a college student, and if you are in college or have graduated then you know how busy and crazy your schedule gets. If not *pat pat* you will someday, whether you go to college or not. Adulting is very busy.  
> Also, please leave me comments! I am almost positive that I will need help writing this, in that I need ideas because I am tired and sometimes the idea factory just decides to go on strike. So if you get any awesome ideas let me know and I will see if I can toss them in! Thank you for reading and I will see you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

The thermos was floating in a shielded area in the Watchtower. It was outwardly glowing green again and many wires were hooked up to it, connecting it to the Watchtower’s super computer. It had been in this configuration since Batman brought it up 2 weeks ago. So far no one could identify or harvest the energy that was coming off of it. It didn’t match any of existing energy in the Justice League database. The most surprising thing, however, is even though the energy was unknown, the materials the thermos itself was made of were incredibly common earth materials. He could also determine that the thermos was not producing radiation. If anything that made this energy even more mysterious. It was one of the most powerful energies he had ever seen, however as far as he could tell it was not harmful.

Batman opened the protective container it was in and took the thermos out. It was time that he shared this with the Justice League. Maybe one of them has seen this energy before and just not documented it, however unlikely that was. In any case, this was a mystery that the World’s Greatest Detective could not solve by himself. 

He went to the conference room, where he had called a meeting to be held. He was the last one to arrive, to the surprise of the other members. Only Superman noticed that the frown on Batman’s face was deeper than his usual scowl.

Batman sets the thermos down in the middle of the table.

“This was found two weeks ago in a hidden passage way of Cadmus. The same building that Superboy was found in. Since then I have run all the tests that we have to try to determine what this is and what it does. So far, all I can determine is that it’s made of a carbon steel alloy and contains a powerful, but not inherently dangerous energy. Nothing in our databases, however, have any information on this energy,” Batman said to the Justice League. 

His eyes scanned the table before he said, “I am coming to you with this, because I… I can’t figure this out on my own. Nothing I have tried has gotten me any progress with this.”

The room went quiet. Eerily so (hehheh…. Eerie…. Like ghosts) before Green Lantern brought the thermos toward him so his ring could do a scan on it. The thermos went quietly around the room, each hero trying a different method to learn more about the thermos, but everyone came up empty handed. That is until Flash got his hands on it.

After Flash’s initial look at the thermos turned out fruitless, he began to fiddle with the thermos. Just messing around with it with his constantly moving hands, until he pressed some sort of hidden button or trigger. 

A bright white light shot out of the thermos. All the heroes in the room jumped back, taking defensive stances. Those who had weapons pulled them out. 

“I didn’t do it. I swear,” Flash said to those around him, his hands up in the air in a mock surrender, however his eyes were alert and never left the thermos that was now shooting light onto the middle of the table.

The light began to form a solid outline until suddenly the light was gone and in its place, was a boy no older than 18. He looked incredibly weak, lying in the fetal position on the table surrounded by heroes. He had white hair and was wearing a black hazmat suit with gray gloves and boots. He was skinny, but that didn’t fool any of the heroes. The saw the lean muscle beneath the suit. This boy was not someone to be taken lightly. Strangely, the League noted, was how the kid seemed to glow. He had a white aura surrounding him, giving him an ethereal quality. 

The kid moved ever so slightly. His eyes opened and he looked straight at Batman, almost as if he could tell who the person beneath the cowl really was. What was the most surprising, however, were his eyes. They glowed with the same green and powerful energy that surrounded the thermos for all those weeks. He was the mysterious power source.

Just as quickly as the boy appeared, he passed out. His eyes closing and his form going limp.

Before any of the heroes could react, a circle of white light appeared around his waist and moved over his form, revealing a pale, raven hair boy wearing a white T-shirt and white, lightweight sweatpants. Everything about him looked the same as before, except his coloring was different, and he seemed more… human. 

For a moment, everything was quiet. Nobody moved. And then everyone moved all at once. They all moved to help the boy, checking his vitals and moving him to the infirmary. Nothing physically seemed wrong with him, just fatigued and slightly malnourished.

The energy from the thermos had disappeared. 

Batman wanted answers, but for now he would research and wait for the boy to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Friends!!! So I am not completely pleased with how I ended. But, I am just going to ignore that because I love how I wrote the next chapter! Please Note: I will not always be updating this quickly. I am just enjoying the attention Nyahahaha!!!!! Also just so you all know, Author's notes will be in ( ). I won't put a lot of these in my writing but anytime there are ghost related puns. Trust me these puns will be bad but I really like them so deal with it! Thank you for reading!!!!! And please Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up feeling incredibly weak and disoriented. His thoughts were sluggish and his body wouldn’t move when he tried. He did however know that he was on something soft. A bed. _When was the last time I was on a bed,_ he thought. He felt warm. Comfortable. Safe.

That was when the red flags popped up in his mind. Safe? Comfortable? These were things that he had not felt in a long time. Weeks? Months? Years? He didn’t know. But he did know that it had been a long time. Danny’s eyes flew open and he looked around. White. It was white. He started to hyperventilate.

_No. No no no no. NO! I can’t be here. Not with them. No no n-_

His thoughts got cut off when a person entered the room from a seemingly hidden door. He was all dressed in black with ears and a cowl. He locked eyes with Danny and was immediately next him.

“Breathe,” he said. “Just take deep breaths. In. and Out. Good. And again. In. and then Out. Ok?”

Danny’s breathing became even and he looked at the man, BATMAN, expectantly.

“Who are you?” asked Batman.

“No,” Danny said. “No. no. I have a couple of questions first. Like where am I? How did I get here? Why am I with THE freakin’ Batman? You know… any of those are fair game.”

Batman narrowed his eyes in a calculated way but there seemed to be a ghost of a smile on his face (A.N. haha get it. Cause Danny’s half ghost. No? Ok.)

“You are Mount Justice right now. You were injured, so we brought you here to help. You are here instead of a hospital because we found you in a secret Cadmus facility inside of a thermos, that according to records was there untouched for almost 2 months. Now. I have some questions for you,” Batman said.

“Wait. TWO MONTHS!” yelled Danny. “Two months?” he whispered, sadness and a sort of desperation crept into his voice.

Danny looked up at Batman. His icy blue eyes were filled with desperation.

“What’s the date?” Danny asked.

“Its March 10th.” The corners of Batman’s mouth turned down.

“I’ve been gone for almost a year. They are probably worried sick about me.” Danny whispered.

“Who?”

Danny turned to look at Batman.

“My family,” he said. “My friends. At least my friends know what I was though. They probably know that my disappearance had something to do with that. But to my parents… To my parents it will look like I just vanished. Without a trace. I have to get in touch with them somehow. I owe them an explanation at the very least.”

“As soon as I am done questioning you, you can go home,” Batman said to Danny.

“No,” Danny said firmly. Batman quirked an eyebrow at him.

“No, they will be looking for me there.”

Batman looked at Danny, waiting for him to elaborate. When Danny didn’t he asked why they would be looking for him there.

“Because Cadmus has been compromised by the Justice League, which more likely than not means that I have been freed. And the first place they will look for me, a person who is on the run, is with my family that I haven’t seen in almost a year. No, they will definitely be monitoring them until they get some hit on me that is in no possible way connected to them. Better to keep them safe and ignorant than for me to bring them to more danger and pain than they have been in already.”

“Very well,” Batman said. “You can stay here. On the condition that you answer all my questions.”

Danny hesitated before he nodded.

“What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. I know I keep saying "Oh I'm not going to post this often. blah blah blah." But here's the thing. I can't get this freaking story out of my head!!!!!! I am not done with 4 or 5 yet, but im done with 6 and 7. haha imagine that, me being scatterbrained enough to jump all over the place with my chapters. Thank you all for reading though, I am surprised by how many hits this has already, and I really don't want to disappoint. I am going on spring break next week, so hopefully I will be able to keep cranking these chapters out as fast as I have been.  
> Also, I am thinking that this is going to be about 25 chapters. We'll see what happens. And guys, please comment! I don't know any of you, but I already love you all for even considering my fic, so let me know if you love it or hate it or what have you. See you when I see you :P


	4. Chapter 4

Danny headed to the Zeta tube with the Bat, heading down from the Watchtower to Mount Justice. Finally. Danny was getting agitated. He had been answering the Bats questions for hours now and all he wanted to do was take a nice warm shower, eat a home-cooked meal, and sleep for the next few days. And now he was finally getting to do that.

Batman input the coordinates into the super computer and programmed it to allow Danny to go through with him as a guest. He told Danny that he would put his coding in more permanently after he met with the team.

They both went through the Zeta Tube and were beamed down to Mount Justice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team was together today, just hanging out. So far there were no missions that needed their attention and Kaldur suggested that it would do them good to have a break. So here they were, having a peaceful day in. It was rainy so they agreed on a video game tournament (I’m thinking Super Smash Bros, but hey it’s up to you to interpret), one that was in its last legs with Wally vs Robin.

_Recognized. Batman-02. Plus one._

Everyone in the game room paused. Batman wasn’t supposed to show up today. Furthermore, he brought a guest? When they were in civvies?

Everyone tentatively made their way to the main cave. Batman was waiting for them with a boy, about 16 who had raven hair and was wearing a plain white T-shirt and white sweat pants. His icy eyes scanned the room before they landed on Robin.

“Robin!” Danny exclaimed and ran towards him.

“Phantom?” Robin asked questioningly as Danny ran up to him, giving him a hug and ruffling his hair.  
The two separated.

“Yeah,” Danny said quietly with a nostalgic air around him.

“I can’t believe it. It is you! You haven’t been around for months!”

Danny hummed in response, looking content with the world. The rest of the team just gaped at the sight of Robin and this boy. They had never seen him act this way with someone before. As if this boy, Danny, were a big brother. Someone who looked out for Robin. Even Batman looked a little surprised by this display.

Batman cleared his throat, trying not to look phased by Phantom and Dick’s display, and said, “Team. This is Phantom. He will be staying with you and working on covert missions with you for the near future.”

“You’re staying here?” Robin asked, looking at Phantom. “What happened? Why aren’t you going home?”

Robin started to slide into his detective persona, narrowing his eyes at Danny, eyes roaming his form for something wrong.

“I’m fine Robin. There are just some people looking for me,” Danny said looking sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“People? Looking for you? People are always looking for you… unless you finally got caught.”

The team looked a little uncomfortable. People are looking for this kid? Why? What did he do that warranted people to find him? They wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt because he seemed so close to each other. But based off of what was being said…

“Wait, wait, wait. People are looking for you? Why should we trust you?” KF asked. He zoomed up in between Robin and Danny and looked Danny straight in the eyes.

“I’m not a threat to you if that is what you are worried about. The people who are looking for me are already looking for you all. Well, most of the people looking for me are also looking for you. The others though aren’t a problem. The probably think I’ve faded,” Danny said, mumbling the last

KF had a confused look on his face. “Who is already looking for us…?”

“Cadmus.” Superboy, who was usually quiet, spoke up. “Cadmus is the only group actively looking for us. For me.”

“Superboy,” M’gann began.

“Bing Bing Bing!!!! Cadmus! The worst villains of all villains! Instead of 1 fruitloop there is a whole slew of them!”

“Fruitloops…?” Kaldur questioned. Looking very confused.

“Why were you even at Cadmus?” questioned Artemis.

Danny’s eyes darkened and he said, “That is a conversation for a different day.”

“How do we know that you aren’t working for them? Why should we trust you?” Artemis kept asking, accusing him.

“Batman trusts me. And honestly that should be good enough. At least for now,” Danny said.

“But--“

“Arty. Stop. We’ll discuss this at a different time,” Robin said to her.

After a few tense and awkward moments, M’gann said, “Well, since you’ll be staying here, why don’t we show you around.”

Danny smiled, “That would be nice. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! This is your Author Gem here! This chapter was incredibly tough to write and I didn't really know how to end it, so it might seem abrupt, but it will flow great once chapter 5 is up. Which will probably be on Monday... idk we'll see. I haven't even started chapter 5 yet sooooooo. But! chapter 6 and 7 are done and they are awesome!!!! Also, there will be a bit of background as to how a Dick and Danny know each other. I just really liked the idea of having them be sort of like family to each other, but there are so many stories where Danny is the twin or younger brother and that I don't like so much. Dick needs a more supportive role in his life and I wanted to show that here. Anyway, I'm feeling lonely :( nobody has commented.... So please Comment! And if not, I still love you anyway! Until next time!!!


	5. Chapter 5

After the grand tour, Robin bid Danny good-bye and went through the Zeta back to Gotham. Something about an early patrol. Danny, in the meantime, decided to head into his semi-permanent room in the Cave and turn in early. That he hadn’t sleep in months and needed to catch up.

 

The rest of the team hung around in the living room, where only a few hours ago, the team was having a great time. But now. Now there was a tense atmosphere. Artemis looked at Connor expectantly.

 

“He’s asleep,” Connor said.

 

“Ok, am I the only one who doesn’t trust him?” Wally asked. “I mean, come on. The guy mysteriously shows up and has people after him. And then he is all chummy with Robin. Even Bats was surprised about that!”

 

“I do not think Batman would allow someone into the cave without first making sure he was safe. I think that we should trust in his judgement; he has never steered us wrong before,” Kaldur said. “But I do not think that we should blindly trust him either. Perhaps the use of caution is the best way to proceed.”

 

“I can… I know that you said I shouldn’t, but if it would make people feel more comfortable I could look into his mind quickly, just surface level. See what his intentions of being here are. Nothing too intrusive, plus it would give us peace of mind,” M’gann said nervously while biting her lip.

 

The team mulled over this. On one hand, it was an extreme invasion of privacy, especially if Phantom wasn’t any danger to them or anyone else. On the other hand, there was an unknown person in their base, that while Robin knew him, was still incredibly secretive. Even Batman didn’t know all there was to know and that was somewhat concerning.

 

“Well I vote yes,” said Wally. “I don’t care if it is an invasion of privacy or not. We need to make sure that he isn’t a danger to the Team. Or the League for that matter.”

 

“I agree with Baywatch for once. I don’t trust him,” Artemis said.

 

“I don’t care either way,” Connor commented.

 

“As hesitant as I am to agree, I think that seeing his intentions is one of our better options, “Kaldur said.

 

M’gann nodded at them before closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind. She felt her team surrounded her, they were familiar minds, but she couldn’t feel any mind beyond that. She reached out toward Phantom’s room. Still nothing.

 

“Guys, I can’t feel his mind. It’s like he isn’t there at all or inorganic. It’s like when I tried to read Red Tornado’s mind. Just emptiness.”

 

“I can still hear his heartbeat,” Connor said after everyone looked expectantly at him.

 

“What does this mean?” Kaldur asked, more to himself than anyone in the room.

 

No one answered. M’gann kept trying to find Phantom’s mind with no results. What does this mean indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Monday, but this is pretty short sooo I think that it is allowed. Also 200 Hits already! Thank you everyone for reading this. It makes me so happy and it also gives me an ego boost (Not that that's a good thing ;) ). Anyway, please leave me comments, good or bad. I would love to hear your honest opinions as to how you think I'm doing!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt. Well, at least since he got his ghost powers. He took a shower and changed into a convenient pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Black had never really been his color, but after his recent experiences with white… Danny shivered.

_No, I am not going to think about that today._

 

With this in mind, Danny headed out to the kitchen to grab breakfast before he started poking around, seeing if there are any secrets that weren’t included on the tour of his new home. He was surprised to find the occupied by M’gann. She was trying to make bacon, but was burning every slice.

 

“Need help?”

 

M’gann jumped a mile high before furrowing her brow and laughing nervously. After being unable to read Phantom’s mind last night she was incredibly nervous around him. He didn’t seem inorganic…

 

“I didn’t hear you come in!” she exclaimed.

 

Just as she said this a piece of bacon went up in flames.

 

“I just can’t seem to get the hang of Earth cooking. Everything burns so easily and quickly. Nothing like it is on Mars.”

 

“You’re from Mars?! I guess that makes sense, seeing as you’re Martian Manhunter’s niece, but I didn’t make the connection,” said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You… You don’t think you could tell me about what it’s like there. I have always loved space and have always been incredibly interested in life on other worlds.”

 

“Only if you teach me how to cook bacon,” M’gann said, smiling.

 

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Robin and Wally walked into the kitchen 30 minutes later, surprised to find Danny and M’gann up, eating breakfast, and chatting in a very chummy manner about space, Mars, and cooking. Each had an empty plate, which were once filled with bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and toast with jam.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

Danny and M’gann looked up from their conversation. Both with smiling faces. Wally immediately dished up a plate for himself and started eating.

 

“Hey,” Danny said. “Soooo, what’s the agenda for today?”

 

Robin had a wicked smirk on his face.

 

“Training.”

 

 “That’s not fair! I haven’t fought in almost a year,” Danny groaned.

 

“And yet, I still have a feeling that you will beat Canary with your arms closed,” Robin smirked.

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

Robin just hummed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Robin issued his little challenge, Danny went to the training room to start to warm up. He was getting excited about this. Training. It seemed so mundane compared to what he has gone through in the past year. But this will be good for him.

 

After about a half an hour the rest of the team started trickling in, followed by a woman all in black with blonde hair. He assumed this was Canary. Sure enough she came up to him and introduced herself.

 

“You must be Danny. I am Black Canary. I am the team’s trainer and Batman asked me to loop you in, so let’s see what you’ve got,” She said. “First pair, Phantom vs Aqualad.”

 

Danny and Aqualad got into the ring. Both adopted a fighting stance.

 

The bell rang, signaling them to start.

 

Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and formed them into hammers, charging Danny right off the bat. Danny did nothing, he just stood still until Aqualad pulled his left arm back, preparing to swing. Danny smirked; An opening.

 

He sidestepped to the right before ducking down, out of the reach of Aqualad’s right water bearer. He then punched Aqualad in the chest, knocked him to the ground before quickly circling behind and placing him in a headlock.

 

The bell rings again.

 

“End match. Phantom wins.”

 

Danny smirked as he got to his feet. He held out his hand to Kaldur, and offer to help him up. Kaldur clasped it and got to his feet.

 

“Phantom,” Robin said, furious.

 

Danny winced; he was going to get it now.

 

“We don’t hold back in training unless there are limitations set for that particular exercise. We need to be ready for anything that comes for us, even people with powers like you. If you hold back, it hurts the rest of the team. Use your full strength.”

 

The rest of the team and even Canary shifted their gaze from Robin to Danny. He was holding back? If that was him holding back, then what is he like at full power?

 

“Wait… Powers? Are you saying that Phantom is a Meta?” Wally asked.

 

“I’m not a Meta,” Danny said kind of annoyed. “Why do people always assume that if you’ve got superpowers you are a metahuman. I was born completely normal and human thank you very much, and I was far enough from Central that I was affected by the particle accelerator, so it isn’t that either.”

 

“Well, if you’re not a Meta, then what are you? An Alien?”

 

Danny laughed and then looked Wally straight in the eyes.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Danny’s eyes flashed green, so quick that everyone just thought it was a trick of the light.

 

“Yeah,” Wally said starting to feel annoyed, but also apprehensive.

 

“I’m half dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! So, I am having a hard time writing a fight scene in the next chapter, so I am hoping that by posting this it will pressure me into writing a bit. But! Other than that Life is awesome! Thank you for reading! See you the next time I post!!!


	7. Chapter 7

“What?!”

 

“I said, ‘I’m half dead,’” said Danny, looking very amused.

 

“You can’t be half dead. You can be either dead or alive but not both. It’s a scientific impossibility!” exclaimed Wally.

 

“Is it so hard to get through your head, Baywatch, that there sometimes there are just things that don’t make sense scientifically. Like, hmm, I don’t know. Magic,” challenged Artemis, even though she had some reservations about this whole half dead thing.

 

“Magic has science behind it. In fact, I theorize that magic is just an advanced form of science and that is why we don’t know a lot about it. That and the fact that it has barely been researched by the scientific community because it doesn’t exist.”

 

“Ok, Baywatch. Whatever you say,” said Artemis rolling her eyes.

 

“Ooook. I didn’t mean to start a what is real and what isn’t real debate. Sheesh. I just know what I am and that is half dead, or half ghost if you’d rather.”

 

“Say whatever you want, but this is all just talk. I won’t believe a thing until I get proof,” said Wally.

 

Danny smirk and said ‘Going Ghost’ under his breath. Two white rings of light traveled over his body revealing a black jumpsuit with silver gloves and boots. Phantom’s hair became white, his skin became just one shade darker, and his eyes glowed bright fluorescent green. He started floating about a foot off the ground.

 

“Is this enough proof for you?” Phantom asked Wally.

 

“Mmm, I’m not convinced. Seeing as I have never seen a ghost, and the fact that there is no science behind it… You could literally be any type of alien species!”

 

“When I can finally go home, I’ll show you some of my parents’ research. They are scientists that study ghosts. They’ll have the proof that you want, until then, just pretend like you accept it. I already know that I am a scientific freak of nature and that I shouldn’t technically be able to exist…” Danny said. He took a deep breath, “Anyway, I’m supposed to go all out right?”

 

Black Canary stepped forward and said, “If you beat Aqualad without even using a hint of your true power, then I don’t think any of the others could beat you single-handed. He is our best fighter. You’ll spar with me for this round.”

 

The whole Team was quivering with anticipation. Robin more than the others. He had a stupid grin on his face.

 

While Canary and Phantom set-up Wally looked at Robin and asked, “How powerful is this guy?”

 

“I don’t know,” Robin said seriously. “I’ve never seen him fight at full power.”

 

“What do you mean you’ve never seen him at full power?! Don’t you somehow know him from before?”

 

“Well yeah, and I’ve fought with him too. But he is so powerful that he only uses his full power when it is absolutely necessary because it causes so much destruction. So even when he is at ‘full power’ he’s holding back.”

 

Before anyone could say anything else the Bell rings, signaling Phantom and Canary to start.

 

Canary started off on the offensive. Immediately after the bell rang she charged forward, preparing to throw a right hook, but as soon as she got close she changed her right hook into a high right kick, using the momentum of her feint to pull her through the kick. Phantom actually got hit, losing his balance and falling to the floor.

 

“Underestimated you,” Phantom said with a smirk.

 

He got up quickly and ran towards Canary. She got into a defensive position, waiting to see where he would strike, but he didn’t strike. He performed a flip over her before sweeping out his leg, knocking her off balance. Canary changed her imbalance into a flip, kicking out at Phantom in the middle of it. Phantom leaned back to dodge before letting out a right hook.

 

The two of them fought for almost 5 minutes this way. Neither got in a hit on the other. Phantom began to get frustrated. Robin had told him not to hold back, but somehow using his ghost powers against a human seemed like cheating. Without the right equipment, superhero or not, Phantom would have the absolute advantage. After a few more minutes of the stalemate between the two Phantom decided he had had enough. It was time for him to use some ghost powers.

“Dude. I thought you said he had powers. Why isn’t he using them!” Wally asked Robin.

 

“If you were listening, you also would have heard me say that he is always careful and always holding back. Give it a few more minutes, he’ll start getting annoyed.”

 

As soon Robin said that something in the spar shifted. Phantom had flipped away from Canary and was now standing, completely open, in the center of the ring. Canary shifted her stance. Something changed in Phantom. He looked the same, like he was having fun, but was also very calm and laid back about. If anything, the new position that he was in just amplified that. He was standing in the center of the ring, completely open, but had a smirk on his face. She’ll admit, he is really good. She understood a little more why Robin told him not to hold back, but to be this good without holding back… That’s probably what has him in such a confident position.

 

Regardless of what his intentions were, she could clearly see that he was waiting for her to make the first move. Canary walked forward and stood directly in front of him. He just smirked at her.

 

“Hello!” he cheekily said.

 

This irritated Canary. She made a show out of pulling her arm back. (It wasn’t fair to strike fast at an unprepared opponent) Phantom still made no movement, so she threw her punch and it went straight through her. Canary was not expecting that and tripped over herself a little before swiftly recovering. Phantom hadn’t moved an each and was still smiling at her. She tried again, before realizing that she could not touch him, not matter what she tried. She huffed a breath. She really didn’t want to have to resort to this on a kid.

 

Canary took a deep breath before letting out a Canary Cry at Phantom. Phantom staggered. Her Cry was powerful. Nowhere near as powerful as his Ghostly Wail, but it would cause serious damage to anyone that wasn’t super powered. That coupled with her fighting skills; he could tell why she was part of the League. She definitely deserved her place there.

 

Phantom knew that if he became tangible, he would get injured due to the cry. So in addition to his intangibility he became invisible. Canary stopped her cry. No use in wasting energy if there wasn’t an opponent. Invisibility must be one of his abilities. She listened for his footsteps. Everything was eerily quiet (see! Right there! Ghost Pun!!). Even the Team was quiet, probably trying to find him just like she was.

 

All of a sudden she was on the ground placed in a headlock. She couldn’t break it.

 

“I submit,” she said in a very resigned voice.

 

Canary hated losing. And though she lost at least half of her sparring matches with the League, she hated submitting to this unknown teenager, super powered or not. Phantom let her up with a satisfied smile. He transformed back to his human form.

 

“Wish I could beat you without my powers, though. I hate having to resort to them in a match with humans, it feels like cheating. And if I ever catch myself in a situation without my powers, I would be rendered pretty much useless. I still have a lot that I can learn,” Phantom said humbly.

 

“Dude!” Wally said, speeding up to Phantom. “Nobody beats Canary. She whoops us every single time we get up there. How’d you do it? And how did you turn invisible? Why couldn’t any one hear your footsteps? How come-“

 

“Let a guy breath, Baywatch,” Artemis said, pulling on Wally’s ear and dragging him away from Phantom.

 

Phantom just laughed. "How about we get lunch and I can tell you guys all about my powers." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Canary included, and headed to the kitchen, more excited to hear more about Phantom than they were hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard to get this done. This chapter is almost twice as long as my usual, but I felt that all of this was necessary. I'm currently working on chapter 8 and I am fairly certain that I will have it done for tomorrow. I just had to get over the wall that was this chapter. I am kind of nervous about how the fight scene turned out. I think it sounds good, but it's my writing and I don't feel that I can accurately judge it. Love you all! See you tomorrow!!! and as always, Please Comment!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom and Wally went straight to the fridge when they entered the kitchen. Each made a sandwich, though admittedly Wally’s was much larger. Everyone else just grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter. They made their way to the living space with their food, sat down, and got themselves comfortable. All eyes were on Phantom before he even got to take a bit of his sandwich.

 

“I’m not really that great at talking about myself. It would be easier if you guys asked questions and I answered them,” Phantom said around a mouthful. “But please, on question at a time.” This was pointed towards Wally.

 

Wally blushed, but he still asked, “What are all your powers? You told us you were half ghost, which I still don’t quite believe, but what does that mean for your powers?”

 

Phantom beamed at Wally. He might say that he didn’t believe that Phantom was half ghost, but he at least seemed somewhat resigned to the idea. Maybe there was hope to convince Wally yet, especially once he got his hands on his parents’ scientific notes on ghosts.

 

“I’ll show you, most of them at least,” Phantom said. He let the rings flow over him that turned him into his phantom form.

 

“I can turn intangible, you’ve already seen this one.” He turned his hand intangible and put it through Wally’s head. He yelped and tried to hit Phantom’s hand away just for his hand to go through that too. Everyone laughed at the display.

 

“I can turn invisible too, which you have also seen. Or rather not seen.” He quickly went invisible and reappeared behind Artemis tapping her shoulder. She jumped but otherwise remained unmoving.

 

“I can fly!” He jumped into the air and zoomed around a bit before coming up to Robin and picking him up. Phantom held Robin with his back against Phantom’s chest and took off again. Robin spread his arms out and whooped. He loved this feeling and he never got to feel it for such an extended period of time… at least by himself. Anytime Danny was visiting, he made sure to take Robin for a flight around Gotham. He set Robin down before flying to a part of the living room that was empty.

 

Phantom lifted his hand and a ball of green energy floated a few inches off his palm. “I can manipulate ectoplasm. I can weaponize it if I need to, I can create shields, and I can even infuse objects with ectoplasm and control them. I am not the best at that last one, but I know quite a few ghosts who specialize in it.”

 

“I have an ice core, which means that I can manipulate and create ice,” Phantom said creating an ice crystal in is hand. He dropped it in M’gann’s hand and she looked at it in awe. Everyone else was peering their heads, trying to get a look at it. Phantom smirked and made a snowball. He caught Robin’s eye and held a finger to his lips. Robin suppressed a grin and turned back toward M’gann, everyone else none the wiser.

 

Phantom lobbed the snowball and it hit his mark beautifully. Connor was hit square in the face with the snowball. Everything was quiet for a minute before Wally burst out laughing. Going straight to tears.

 

“That was hilarious!” He howled.

 

Supey, on the other hand, looked only somewhat irritated, but for Supey any emotion was saying a lot. He went to confront Phantom when giggles burst out behind him.

 

“I’m sorry, I was trying to hold it in but that was really funny,” M’gann giggled, her cheeks slightly red. Connor felt his entire face go up in flames with his blush as he looked for an empty spot in the room, his hand on the back of his neck. Phantom chuckled. And moved on to help spare Connor anymore embarrassment… for now.

 

“I can also duplicate. I’m still developing this power so the results are usually don’t turn out great,” Phantom said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“My last power-“

 

“Wait, aren’t you going to show us your duplication?” Artemis asked, both generally curious and a little bit untrustworthy. As far as she was concerned, Phantom was an unknown.

 

“Well, like I said, it’s still a developing power. I don’t know that it would work…”

 

“Well you could at least try. For all we know you could be one of these duplicates.” Phantom frowned at this.

 

“Phantom. You do not have to do anything you do not want to,” Kaldur said, shooting a glance over to Artemis.

 

“No, no. I don’t really know why you’re paranoid, but I’ll show you.” Phantom twisted his face in concentration. A moment passed. Then another. All of a sudden, another Phantom popped up right next to him. Phantom got excited, it looked like he was finally successful until him and his duplicate went to step forward and they both went tumbling down. Phantom and his duplicate shared a look of exasperation. They shared a left foot. The whole Team started laughing. Both Phantoms blushed green before they popped back into one.

 

“Like I said, it’s still in the works. That was actually one of the best ones I’ve done,” Phantom said sheepishly. “My last power is only something I use as a last resort. I call it my ghostly wail. It’s a lot like the Canary cry, just… bigger.”

 

“Phantom-“ Canary started to say.

 

“Danny.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name. It’s Danny.”

 

The Team looked incredibly pleased, especially Robin. He was so happy that the boy who was like an older brother to him decided to trust the Team, even if him and the Bat hadn’t reached that level with most of the Team still.

 

“Ok, well Danny. I wanted to know where you learned to fight.”

 

“That’s actually a bunch of interesting stories. I can give you the abridged-“

 

An alarm went off in the mountain. The all ran to the main part of the cave where there supercomputer was. Robin went straight to work on the computer, trying to find out where the danger was coming from. Only to find his progress blocked.

 

“Guys, someone is trying to hack the League.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! First can I say, I am amazed by the response this has gotten so far. It is just incredible to me that so many people are reading this and enjoying it, so thank you so much. I hope I don't disappoint. On top of that though I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to make sure all my readers knew which of Danny's powers I was including while also incorporating team dynamics. I hope I did an ok job with that. Also, the plot is about to start. Basically everything up to the next chapter was a sort of exposition, so I hope you continue thinking I am doing well. Also, I am up in the air about including Zatanna. So let me know if you want to see her. It would be a big help. Also, just a heads up. I know for a fact I will not be posting anything tomorrow and idk about the weekend. We'll see how I am feeling. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Robin tried to stop the hack, building walls were they hadn’t reached yet, adding protection to the most important and sensitive documents the League had documented. But the hackers didn’t seem interested in League business. Before Robin could get to it, all the screens in Mount Justice were hacked. Lex Luthor appeared on the screen in Mount Justice.

 

“Hello Young Justice,” Luthor said, silkily. “And hello Danny. I have a proposition for all of you. See, I have something of interest to you here. Or at least of interest to Danny. Maybe the little baby bird too.”

 

Luthor gave a wicked smirk. Robin growled at the screen before sharing a look with Danny. Danny’s face was completely impassive. That worried Robin more than anything. Danny always was emotional and even if he tried to hide it, he was never very good at it.

 

“What do you have, Luthor?” Robin spat at the screen, saving Danny from asking the question himself.

 

“Not what. Who.”

 

At this Danny and Robin’s eyes widen. “Where is she,” Danny demands.

 

“It seems I have got your attention now. Don’t worry, she’s safe. In fact, I hope that she stays that way. I just need one thing. One thing to ensure her safety.”

 

“Anything,” Danny breathed.

 

“You. I’ll see you at Axion Labs tomorrow night.”

 

The screen shut off. Everyone was quiet and looked between Danny and Robin. Danny then marched out of the room, heading toward the training room. He was probably going to blow off some steam.

 

“Soooooo, what’s going on here?” Artemis asked, well more like demanded.

 

Robin looked hesitant to say anything. It wasn’t his secret to tell. But then, it wasn’t really a secret either, it was just something that the others didn’t know.

 

“Luthor’s got a family member of Danny’s. It has to be her because she’s the only family member of Danny’s that I met.”

 

“Can you be more vague?” Arty said; her hands were on her hips in an almost accusing way.

 

“Guys-“ Robin began.

 

“Robin, we have given you the benefit of the doubt so far, and Danny seems like a nice person. But the fact remains that no one, other than yourself, truly knows who Danny is. If we want to help, we need to know everything there is to know,” Aqualad said; the rest of the Team nodded in agreement.

 

Robin hesitated, before he said, “Fine. I’ll tell you, but only what you need to know. And I will not be compromising my identity or Phantom’s for this. That is truly not for me to tell.”

 

“Fine, dude. Just tell us,” Wally said.

 

“Alright. Well I guess it all began when I met Danny. It was a summer in Gotham almost 2 years ago now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out. It is short and just kind of blah for me, but it was a pretty vital tidbit of information for me to continue with the direction I have planned. I hope Luthor's part sounded good. But anyways, I hope that you all enjoy it at least and I will try my best to post another chapter tomorrow, Monday at the latest. Gem out.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

 

 

Dick decided to go out on patrol tonight… without Bruce. They had gotten into another fight. Bruce and Dick had had a difference of opinions, again. This time was about Barbara. Dick thought that she should be allowed to fight with them. She was smart, resourceful, and let’s be honest, will be out there fighting whether Bruce tells her she can or not.

 

Bruce, on the other, thought that Barbara shouldn’t be out fighting. That she was a liability. So, Robin suggested training her. They argued for days before Dick finally snapped. He needed to clear his head, so here he was. Patrolling. Alone.

 

Robin sighed. It was a slow night. He didn’t want to head back to the mansion, but it was getting late and with crime being slow he didn’t really have an excuse. He went to turn back and head back to the Cave, but he was something glowing in the air. It came down and landed on the building next to him. Well it looks like he has to investigate.

 

Robin used his grappling hook and swung silently onto the building, landing in a somersault. He stuck to the shadows and crept closer to the glowing person. He saw that the glowing person was actually Danny Phantom. Yes, he knew of Danny Phantom. Phantom was someone on Batman’s watch list because Phantom was pretty much an unknown. He stuck to Amity Park, mostly. Rarely were there any sightings of Phantom outside of a 100-mile radius though.

 

Now, though. Now was the time that Robin could get more information on him. Maybe even lock up a baddie. This… This had Robin’s attention. Phantom put his hand to his ear. He had a comm. Robin got out his wrist computer trying to hack, but he couldn’t for some reason. In fact his wrist computer couldn’t even tell that there was a comm in use. That was a little concerning. Looks like he will have to listen in normally on this conversation.

 

“Tucker, I looked everywhere here. Are you sure that Dani came here… I’m just making sure, I’m just really worried. I can’t find a trace of her. Not even her ecto-signature will register… Yes, Sam, I’m sure that it’s calibrated correctly… Guys, I’m not joking around. I have a really bad feeling about this. Dani always answers,” Danny said into the comm.

 

Danny took that moment to turn around. He stopped in his tracks.

 

“Guys, I have to go… No I’m not angry at you, it’s just, I think I found someone who can help.”

 

Danny switched off the comm and came straight towards Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... This is late, as per usual. The flashback isn't done, but this felt like a suspenseful place to end. Also heads up, I am probably not going to post daily, or almost daily, anymore. It might be closer to 2 or 3 chapters a week because Spring break is over, which means I am super busy!!! Thank you for reading! And as usual, Comments are appreciated! Gem out!


	11. Chapter 11

~~~FLASHBACK CONT.~~~

 

 

Robin was so focused on the conversation that he let his guard down. He snapped back to attention though when Danny said, “…I think I found someone who can help.” Who was this person? The had to be close. Robin looked around before settling his gaze back on Phantom just to connect eyes with him… Wait.

 

Robin realized that he was the one Phantom was talking about. He started to panic, a very un-Robin-like thing to do, but he didn’t have back-up and he was up against a person that even Bruce was being careful around. He knew that he couldn’t outrun Phantom and he couldn’t out fight Phantom. He should have thought about this more before following someone he couldn’t defeat on his own. He should have at least called Bruce, let him know what he was doing. He should have-

 

“Hey, kid? You ok?” Phantom was right in of Robin, waving a hand in front of his face.

 

Robin jumped back and got into a defensive position. He might not be able to beat Phantom, but he isn’t going down without a fight. Danny took a step back and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

 

“Whoa, didn’t mean to scare you, kid.”

 

Robin narrowed his eyes at Phantom who said, “Look. I’m not from around here and I know that you’re Robin. We’re on the same side and I need help right now.”

 

Robin continued to look at Phantom suspiciously, but he had to concede. Phantom seemed sincere and what he heard from Phantom’s earlier conversation just reinforced what he was saying now.

 

“Fine. I’ll help.”

 

Danny got a huge smile on his face.

 

“Thanks! Ok, so here’s the deal. My… cousin. She was kidnapped, at least we think she was. She always answers her phone when we call and the last place that we could track her to was here, Gotham—“

 

“Wait wait wait. That’s it? You’re just going to trust me? No questions, no nothing?”

 

“Yeah… Unless there is a reason why I shouldn’t…?” Danny said, narrowing his eyes and scanning Robin up and down.

 

“Well, no. But…”

 

“Then there isn’t a problem,” Danny chirped, a smile on his face.

 

“Anyway, like I said. My cousin is here in Gotham, I just know it. Only I can’t seem to find her. The ecto-reader that we have won’t lock onto her signature because it is so similar to mine. And I was the only one that could get here and look for her.”

 

“Why would it lock onto your signature instead? Unless… unless your signatures are an exact match…” Robin’s eyes widened in realization: Danny swallowed heavily.

 

“Listen, it won’t work. That’s all that matters. And I don’t know how to find her without this or her cell phone to track.”

 

“Alright, well, I can hack into security cameras and narrow the search down with facial recognition and we can go from there,” Robin said and pulled out his wrist computer to get started.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was restless. His cousin was who knows where and he was letting a ten-year-old do the heavy lifting. He was currently throwing a ball of ecto-energy up and down in the air, while trying (and failing) to inconspicuously look over at what Robin was doing. Robin, meanwhile, was trying to locate Phantom’s cousin. But he wasn’t finding any one that fit what the picture looked like anywhere. He was broadening the search to even Gotham’s outskirts. But there was still nothing. Robin was getting frustrated. He broadened the search to even a week back, even though Phantom said she went missing two days ago.

 

“I can’t find her anywhere,” growled Robin. A girl kept popping up, but she didn’t match any of the other descriptors. Her eyes were blue, her hair was black, she had paler skin. Robin suspected that these two were the same, but what was being shown wasn’t lying. He would continue looking into this… After he tried to get more information. “Are you sure she is here?”

 

Phantom let out a sigh and then let the ecto-energy fade. He looked at Robin and Robin could see that there was something warring in his eyes.

 

“I know why you can’t find her. I just hoped that I could find her without doing this…”

 

Robin waited patiently. He could see that Danny was conflicted with telling him this information.

 

“Ok. Ok okok,” Danny whispered. He knew that Robin would instantly know that he was a halfa if he showed him the other picture of Danny.

 

“Ok, I have another picture that might work better.”

 

He brought up a picture of a girl who looked identical to the girl his software was recognizing. Robin a furrowed his eyebrows. He suspected, but the fact that he was blatantly being told, made this different. And the nervousness of Phantom’s behavior.

 

“These are the same person? How?” Robin questioned, trying to channel his inner Batman.

 

Phantom shifted. “She is half human.”

 

Something clicks in Robin’s head. “You are, too. Aren’t you?”

 

Phantom lets out a sigh. “Yeah, she’s my clone and I feel responsible for her. That’s why I have to find her.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get her. I have a lead,” Robin said, pushing back his hair. Half-human. He would think about that later. Right now though, there was a girl’s life at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am sorry that I am so late in posting this! This week has literally been crazy! I'm a little nervous cause there was so much dialogue and I tried really hard to stay in character, but I'm not confident. I hope you liked the chapter and who do you think the villain is going to be?!?! I'll try to post again sometime this week, but it might be another full week. Gem out!


	12. Chapter 122

~~~~~FLASHBACK CONT.~~~~~

 

Dani was sick and tired of creepy fruitloop villains stealing her away, keeping her locked up, Kidnapping her. All she had wanted was a peaceful trip through Gotham before she went to Amity Park to spend time with her cousin and his friends. But no, instead this large nosed, fat, simpleminded moron with an umbrella ran right into her and caught her. Without even trying. Now she is stuck in something that she believes is a Fenton Thermos, or maybe even a Fenton Ghost Weasel.

 

But, this stupid oaf had no idea that he had ghost hunting equipment in his possession. He couldn’t have because he didn’t know what Dani was. Him and his goons were trying to figure that out. That and trying to suck all the energy out of Dani because apparently, she was the most powerful source of energy anyone had set eyes on. She had her doubts, but that didn’t stop Mr. Duck-feet over there. Or rather his goons. She swears that they are more competent than he is.

 

They are messing around with the components or something. All Dani knows that she keeps getting shocked at random intervals and she can’t get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Danny and Robin were on a rooftop looking down on a warehouse. Honestly, how clique. What villain hides out in warehouses anymore? Apparently this one.

 

“Looks like we are dealing with Penguin,” Robin said, looking up at Danny from his wrist computer.

 

“Penguin?” Danny asked looking incredulous.

 

“Yeah. He’s pretty regular around here. Not too difficult to beat because he’s an idiot, but somehow he still executes mastermind plans,” said Robin thoughtfully.

 

Danny looked at Robin as if he were crazy and then shrugged. Hey, he had some pretty weird idiotic villains too. Like Technus. Or even the Box Ghost when he got a hold of Pandora’s Box, like who gets in that situation?

 

“Alright then. What’s the plan?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The plan was simple. Get in, quietly. Get Dani out. And then Robin would call Batman for reinforcements, while Danny took Dani back home. If only things went as smoothly as was planned. The getting in part was a piece of cake. Danny turned invisible and intangible and flew Robin in to the room Dani was being kept, much to his delight and chagrin. The next part wasn’t so easy.

 

It seemed that Dani was being kept in a heavily guarded ecto-containment device. It wasn’t Fenton tech, though. Right now nothing was being done with the containment unit, even though there were a ton of wires hooked up to it. The problem was, it didn’t look like Danny was going to be able to get to it. The device was surrounded by what looked like a ghost shield. And Danny couldn’t compromise his identity to the guards.

 

Danny looked around for Robin. He seemed to vanish. Until he spotted the him walking through the ghost shield. That little brat!

 

Robin, just simply went through the shield surrounding this device. It didn’t help much with protection. He picked up the ecto-containment device and vanished back into the rafters.

 

Danny was shocked. Dumb-founded. Absolutely blown away. No way some kid, even if he was Batman’s protégé, just walked in and walked out of a villain’s hideout with no conflict. No Way!!!! Danny always ran into some sort of trouble… just like now.

 

The goons finally noticed that what they were guarding was no longer there. They also, conveniently, did not see, nor blame Robin. Instead, they found Danny and started shooting at him! Honestly, this is completely unfair.

 

Robin, meanwhile, was a couple of roofs over, waiting on Danny. Where is he? Then, he heard a loud bang from the warehouse that the device was being kept in. Chaos spilled out from the warehouse. Guns were being shot and going straight through Danny (he was intangible), while Danny was sending small ecto-blasts to try to knock out the goons. After a couple more minutes, which Robin lounged around for (Hey that idiot got himself into this mess, he could get himself out of it), Danny finally beat all the goons. He flew up to meet Robin.

 

“What the hell?! You can slip in and out, but me. Nooooo. Not me. I can turn invisible but I guess that’s not covert enough,” Danny pouted.

 

Robin snickered at that and then held up the device.

 

“So. Your cousin is in this? How does it open?”

 

Danny took it out of his hands and fiddled with a couple of the gauges and dials on the machine before pressing a large read button. A white light came from the mouth of the device and Dani appeared. Even though Robin was expecting the similarities, he was still shocked by what he saw. Danny and Dani hugged each other, probably not having seen each other for a long time.

 

Robin stood off to the side. It was awkward seeing such a reunion and not being part of it. Danny looked over at Robin and smiled. He pulled Dani off of him and went over to him. He held out his hand.

 

“Thank you. For helping me get my cousin. I don’t know that I would have been able to find her, at least as quickly, without your help, so. Thanks.”

 

Robini grasped his hand and responded, “No problem. I mean it’s what we do.”

 

Danny smirk at Robin before him and Dani took flight. He turned around and shouted, “See you around, Brat!”

 

Robin’s face turned bright red and he sputtered, not getting anything intelligent out before the Phantoms disappeared from sight. Robin sighed before his comm went off.

 

“Robin. There’s a situation. Meet me at 12th and 34th.”

 

Always direct and to the point. He turned around and went to where his mentor instructed him, leaving the warehouse behind.

 

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers. I feel like I have neglected you. It was not my intention. School has been super busy and will probably stay busy until finals, so please do not expect regular updates until somewhere around the end of May. I will try my hardest to post at least once a week, but know that that probably isn't realistic. Also... let me know what you think of this chapter and the fact that I chose Penguin. He seemed both smart enough and stupid enough to do this soooooo... And! It is the last Flashback section and I do not think I am going to do anymore, but we'll see. Maybe... If I decide to add in Zatanna. Let me know if you want to see her appear in this because I am still on the fence. Till next time my sweets!!!


	13. Chapter 13

“That’s how I met Danny. At least the first time. We ran into each other a lot since then, good and bad, and he’s become like a brother to me,” Robin told the Team.

 

The Team gaped at him. Some of them even knew Robin for years, but they all knew that he didn’t trust easily. And the fact that Robin didn’t even bring Batman into the loop… They didn’t know what to think.

 

“So, you think that Luthor has Dani?” Aqualad asked, always keeping a cool head.

 

“He has to have Dani. Unless Danny’s identity has been compromised, but that doesn’t make sense. He is always careful, sort of. I mean all of his enemies know who he is, but they have an innate sense for it, so they can find him whether he is in civvies or not.”

 

“Wait. What’s the point of having a secret identity if all his enemies know who he is anyway?” Wally asked. It just seemed dumb and redundant for a hero to keep a secret identity if all his enemies knew who he was any way. Robin cringed slightly.

 

“Let me rephrase that,” he said. “Only Danny’s ghostly enemies know who Danny is, No one else. Unfortunately because of Danny’s half ghost status, he can’t make himself known to the world. He’s afraid people will try to experiment on him. And by what I’ve seen… he has every right to be afraid.”

 

“By what you’ve seen… You can’t mean…!” M’gann gasped.

 

“Listen. I only know that humans aren’t accepting of ghosts, let alone hybrids. And from what I found out from Bats when Danny first came to the Justice League… Let’s just say that humans are cruel to anything or anyone that is different,” Robin said.

 

The tension raised as everyone took in the implications of Robin’s words. Danny was afraid, afraid not only of his ghostly enemies, but also of humans. Danny had been rescued from the same Cadmus facility that they rescued Superboy from. That same group now had Dani.

 

“You think that whatever they did to Danny they are going to do to his cousin,” Aqualad stated. “If that is the case then we can’t let Dani stay there, and we most certainly can’t let Danny go alone to get his cousin.”

 

Everyone made nods and sounds of agreement.

 

“Though I am curious. Why would Luthor need Danny instead of his cousin? They are both the same species, right?”

 

Robin tensed a little bit. He hadn’t told the Team that Dani was Danny’s clone. He didn’t feel they needed to know that. But it would make sense that Luthor would want the original rather than a clone.

 

“That’s not for me to say. If Danny wants to tell you, he will. What’s important is that both him and his cousin are in danger and I think it’s time to talk to Danny about what happened to him while he was at Cadmus. We need to be as prepared as we can be going in tomorrow.”

 

Everyone exchanged glances and then nodded at Robin before they headed down to the training room to talk to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh What happened at Cadmus?! Time to find out! Also. Guys I am sorry this is short and so late! I have been very busy with finals and I've had a bad case of writers block. I had to reread my work and let me just say that when I finish this I will be going back for revisions. Until next time! Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

The Team found Danny surrounded by training bots and scorch marks in the training room and he was barely breaking a sweat. He looked tired, they all noted, exchanging looks with each other. Not a physical tired, though. Physically he was more than fine. He stood tall and was alert, cataloguing every movement, every sound. But deep in his eyes, there was an exhaustion. He needed a break, mentally, from everything that had happened. His parents thought he was dead, Dani was in the hands of Luthor, and – he shivered- he left That place, wherever that was.

 

“Danny?” Aqualad said. Danny turned around before saying the training completion and deactivation code.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Danny said. He looked at all their faces which all showed concern, even Superboy’s. That was probably the most concerning of the situation. That and the fact that no body answered Danny right away. They were all giving each other side glances. Before-

 

“Maybe we should move this somewhere else, upstairs in the living room maybe?” M’gann said. A few sounds of affirmation came from the rest of the Team. Danny looked at the Team suspiciously before sighing in resignation.

 

“Fine. I’ll come upstairs, but I don’t think I am going to like whatever this is,” Danny said with a slight glare. He picked up a towel and wipped the sweat off his neck and forehead before he turned to go up the stairs. The Team glanced at each other nervously again before timidly following him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Danny was plopped down on the couch staring at the Team in disbelief. They needed to know what had happened to him when he was with Cadmus, with the Guys in White?! No. No they most definitely did not.

 

“They’re dangerous and won’t stop at anything to have me. That’s all you need to know,” Danny said icily, glaring at each one individually. The Team was shocked. As soon as they asked Danny if he would elaborate on what happened when he was being held by Cadmus he closed off, seeming to cut himself of all emotions.

 

“Danny, I know what happened could not have been easy. I can only imagine what happened to you in Cadmus“Aqualad said before being cut short.

 

“No.” Danny said. He looked icily at each member of the Team. “You have no idea what happened there. You can’t imagine what happened to me because what those people did is unimaginable. They are dangerous. And Dani is with them right now. I don’t care if I have to give myself up to save her, I will.”

 

Danny’s voice was the most serious anyone on the Team had ever heard it, Robin included.

 

“Danny,” Robin said. “We are just trying to help.”

 

“Help who? You’re definitely not trying to help Dani. What happened to me has nothing to do with you, no matter your intentions. The weapons they used and the experiments they did were made for ghosts or half ghosts, which none of you are. Just… Just handle them as you normally would.”

 

The Team was silent for a minute before Robin said, “Experiments?”

 

Danny paled. “It wasn’t anything.”

 

“Danny-“

 

“I’m fine. I don’t need you to help me or hover over me. I’m fine.”

 

With that Danny walked out of the room, heading toward the sleeping quarters. The Team shared a look. Danny needed help. Maybe they should talk to Black Canary…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I had an excuse for the first week but now nothing. Anyway funny story. I felt fate giving me cues for this chapter cause I work at a bakery and I took a cake order for Fenton and not an hour later I took one for Masters and I was like this is not a coincidence. Anywho Ill try to do better on the next update both in speed and writing! <3


End file.
